


【白橙】L'INCENDIAIRE

by stealalemon



Category: BC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon





	【白橙】L'INCENDIAIRE

边伯贤不喜欢喝酒所以他滴酒不沾，金钟大喜欢，但他酒量不算……太好，两瓶烧酒的样子。

那个电话说长也不长说短也不短，反正等边伯贤从门外接完电话回来，金钟大就喝醉了。但他酒品很是好，不哭也不闹。

他看见边伯贤走进来，一溜烟儿的小跑过去，紧紧抱住他。

边伯贤一愣。

金钟大把脸贴在他的颈窝那儿，像一只小猫似的拱来拱去的，灼热的气息尽数喷洒在边伯贤的颈窝处。他常常像只猫，可今天最像了。

“好喜欢你呀！”金钟大小声且软绵绵的说道。

边伯贤低头看他，正巧金钟大也抬头。

他眼睛又圆又黑，眼尾还勾引似的微微上翘，像是精心勾出来的弧度，眼神湿漉漉的，像一只被大雨淋湿了的波斯猫。

边伯贤直接把人横抱起来往楼上走去，“你们慢慢吃。”

一进房间，边伯贤就反手把门关上。

他把金钟大放下来，强势地把他抵在门板上，看他晕晕乎乎可爱的样子忍不住逗他。

“你是谁？”边伯贤问完问题，轻咬了一下金钟大的耳廓，满意的看着他抖了一下。

而后又从耳垂那里一路往锁骨那里亲。吻像细密的雨不断地打在金钟大的身上。

边伯贤闻到金钟大身上那种好闻的味道，他也说不出来是祖玛珑的哪款香水，本来清新怡人的味道在这种环境下变得无比勾人，一缕缕的往边伯贤的鼻子里钻。

“我是谁？”金钟大迷迷糊糊的重复了一遍边伯贤的小问题，“我是…金…钟大”

边伯贤不止在亲，金钟大作为一个不经过风吹日晒的宅男，皮肤细腻滑嫩，勾的边伯贤用牙齿轻轻的咬，然后用舌尖细细的舔过去。

“唔…痛…你轻点…”金钟大无意识的小小声撒娇。

“你是金钟大，那我是谁？”

边伯贤并不理会他，他知道自己下口并不重。

他开始慢条斯理地脱金钟大的衣服，别墅里开了暖气，所以金钟大只穿了一件白色的丝绸衬衫。金钟大白，几乎和衬衫一样白，喝了酒又透出诱人的baby粉来。

“你是…”金钟大还在从他那浆糊一样的脑袋里面挖出一个答案给面前的人，又被面前人的各种动作弄的更加不能思考。

于是他从自己的脑袋里拖出一个万金油答案交差。

“你是…老公…”

“你说什么？”边伯贤已经把那件衬衫脱到金钟大的手肘处挂着，要掉不掉的样子，映衬着金钟大喝了酒之后透着粉色的皮肤，再加上那一句要人命的老公。

第一遍说出口，第二遍就更好说了，金钟大还加上重磅砝码。

“你是…边伯贤…唔…老公”

边伯贤的眼神一瞬间变得幽深无比，他表情几乎是有些凶悍的吻上去，像是饥饿已久的猛兽盯着送上门来的食物，但动作又是轻如水。他含着金钟大的唇瓣一点点的吮吸，金钟大的手无意识的勾着他的脖子，仰着头露出流畅的脖颈线条。

“喜欢吗？”边伯贤一边亲吻一边含糊的问道。

“喜欢伯贤……想要伯贤”，光是简单的亲吻就已经勾起了金钟大的情欲，他仰着头乖巧的任凭边伯贤吻他。金钟大不是那种软乎乎的男生，但他在喝醉之后变得尤其的乖巧和黏人。让人忍不住想要欺负他，看着他哭出来，用精液灌满他，听他用喝了酒之后勾人的声线求饶。

金钟大对边伯贤只亲吻不做其他事的恶劣行径感到愤怒，但他也不能做什么，他只是感觉自己马上就要化成一滩水了，在酒气和情欲的激发下越发没有力气。他只好努力的勾着边伯贤的脖子，把他往自己胸口带，好叫他照顾一下自己的乳珠。

边伯贤面对这样主动的金钟大惊喜不已，眼底带笑的在他乳珠边舔舐。

他嘴上动作着，双手也没有闲下来。他不知不觉中已经把金钟大的裤子连同内裤一起脱了下来，扔在很远的地板上，免得等下绊倒了。

除去那个形同虚设的白衬衫，金钟大已经被脱得精光。空气还是有点冷，他感觉自己身体里面要烧起来了，外面却凉飕飕的，下意识的往边伯贤身上贴。

边伯贤又直起身子来同他接吻，一边把他往床上带，然后倒在柔软的大床上。

 

床很软，软的金钟大觉得自己是在云上面飘一样。手肘处的衬衫也被边伯贤扔到地上了，他脑袋是真不太清醒：“别乱扔垃圾，边伯贤。”惹得边伯贤一边亲他一边发笑。他一路从金钟大的小腹往上亲。

金钟大被他亲的绷起脚背，脚趾蜷起，迷迷糊糊的想要抓一个东西在手里缓解自己无处宣泄的快感，于是米白色的床单被他抓的皱起，单纯的皱褶在暖色的灯光下显得情色无比。

边伯贤停下来，直起身欣赏了一下这难得的人间美景，然后把床头草莓味的润滑剂挤了很多在手指上。他又把左手的润滑剂匀到右手手指上，确保两只手上都有润滑剂。

温柔而又不失强硬的用左手顶开金钟大的牙齿，把沾满草莓润滑剂的手指放进柔软的口腔里肆意玩弄。右手则划开臀缝在小穴里温柔的做着扩张，从一指加到两指继而加到三指。

“甜吗？我特意挑了我最喜欢的草莓味哦，我猜钟大应该也很喜欢。”边伯贤在金钟大的耳边轻声说话，在说话的同时又把口腔里的手指模拟成性器抽插的模式，“唔……”，金钟大被口里大幅度抽插的手指动作弄得说不出话来，润滑剂混合着唾液从合不拢的嘴角色情的往下流。

边伯贤把手指渐渐的从已经扩张完毕的小穴里退出来，还一边撩骚似的用指甲轻轻划过敏感的穴壁。情欲本来就被酒精挑起，如今更是被边伯贤挑到极致，金钟大几乎是下意识的收缩着瘙痒的小穴，企图留住对于现在的他来说微不足道的手指。

下一秒发觉边伯贤离开了自己的唇，抓着他的脚踝就往他胸前压去，穴口被大大咧咧的暴露在冷冽的空气中，被冰冷的空气刺激到不停地收缩。边伯贤直接扶着硕大的性器一口气顶进来了，金钟大眼睛都瞪圆了几分，他被这一顶顶的几乎魂飞魄散，剩下的那几魂几魄都不由自主的跟着边伯贤的动作走。

好大，好胀。

边伯贤进来了也不动，又很胀，小穴里的瘙痒也没有被解决。金钟大不满的扭了几下腰，不知道被抵到了哪一块穴肉，呻吟毫无保留的泄露了出来，“嗯……伯贤……你动一动………”

边伯贤手捏着金钟大的下巴，覆唇吻了上去，轻轻一吻便离开了，他面带调笑：“说点好听的，怎么样？”

“老公……呜……动一下……”

边伯贤这才重重的抽插起来，一边狠狠地顶撞一边低下头去吻金钟大，一边含糊不清的说“嗯，很甜的草莓味呢，上面的我尝到了，下面的也尝到了。都很甜。”

一边说着甜腻腻的情话，一边发疯似的去顶撞金钟大体内那块敏感的软肉。

金钟大被操干的快要哭出来，好像是身体里的水分太多，无处宣发，只好从眼睛里委委屈屈的溢出来一点点。不只是眼睛，下面的小穴也在不断地流出晶莹的液体，边伯贤只觉得自己埋在一个温暖湿润又紧实的小洞里面，软媚的穴肉不停地挤压着粗大的性器，让人想发狠的弄坏身下的人。

一阵阵的快感从小穴袭来，又从神经传到脑袋中的时候，就好像烟花轰然在脑子中炸开一样，金钟大紧闭着双眼，压抑着快要溢出来的呜咽声，一边被脑子里的烟花炸的整个人都犹如在云端漂浮一样。

烟花炸着炸着金钟大就感觉自己射了，白浊直接射到了边伯贤的小腹上面，金钟大只睁开眼望了一秒，就径直把眼睛闭上了，那精液挂在边伯贤白皙的皮肤上时竟给人一种说不出的淫靡。

而后不知道顶到哪块敏感到不行的软肉，金钟大被操干的直接哭出声来。细小的呜咽从嗓子里冒出来的时候，听得边伯贤一怔，愣愣得看了金钟大几秒。

金钟大肤色白，如今在情欲的掌控下透着不正常的潮红，琥珀一样的猫眼睛周围更是泛了一圈艷丽的胭脂色，他感到边伯贤停下来了，眼里含着眼泪奇怪的瞟他一眼，被低头看人的边伯贤撞个正着，让边伯贤本就在下流深渊的思维更往下滑了一步。

那一眼金钟大虽然没有任何意思，但到了边伯贤眼里已经自发的翻译成了，“老公，操我。”

边伯贤对此唯一的反应就是把性器退到穴口，只留下浅浅的一个头，从床上随便抓了一个抱枕塞到金钟大的身下后直接狠狠地插了进去，朝着金钟大不堪一击的敏感点狠狠地撞过去，然后抵死的研磨。

金钟大被撞的眼泪从眼角滑下，还没等落到床单上就被边伯贤半路拦截，用舌尖一勾轻柔的舔掉眼泪。边伯贤把嘴唇堪堪停在金钟大的嘴唇上方，金钟大总觉得身上的人下一秒就会低头狠狠地吻下来。

可边伯贤偏不，他一边挑逗着在金钟大嘴唇上方逡巡，一边下面抽插的水汁四溅。

小穴早已被经年的肏干肏的烂熟，性器退出时还会带出粉嫩嫩的穴肉来，光是看着就能想象出小穴里到底有多紧。狠狠插进去时，小穴又一张一合乖巧的吞吃着巨大的性器。

金钟大痴痴地望着边伯贤，想要他吻下来，下面被狠狠地满足了，上面也要。他想要带着边伯贤味道的吻。

金钟大还没有得到他想要的吻就被体内被射出的滚烫的精液烫的一瑟缩，也被烫的从那个“吻的魔咒”里走出来，有气没力的瞪了边伯贤一眼，“不要射进来啊……”

边伯贤这才低头亲亲他，笑眯眯的看着他。

边伯贤常常一副笑眯眯的样子，在别人眼里看起来都是差不多的模样，可金钟大能分辨出那其中微小的不同，是心情真的好时流露出的笑还是想要做点什么坏事时的笑。

金钟大觉得很不妙，果不其然下一秒就被边伯贤从床上扯起来了，性器还停留在体内，被动作挤压的进入的更深了，金钟大不受控制的呻吟出声。

边伯贤从床上起来之后把他紧紧地抱在怀里，金钟大被这个凌空的姿势弄的很是不安，但他在情事上往往很依着边伯贤，他无措了一会儿，然后紧紧地圈住了边伯贤的脖颈，腿也紧紧地盘在边伯贤精瘦的腰上，把头埋在边伯贤肩窝里深呼吸了一会儿，这个姿势实在是进入的太深了，他觉得自己要是不搂紧边伯贤的脖子的话，整个人的支撑点就只有体内那根慢慢硬起来的性器了。

 

等一下？还来？

因为喝了酒的原因，金钟大觉得自己全部的体力已经被刚刚那场酣畅淋漓的情事蒸发掉了，但，他看一眼边伯贤兴致勃勃的脸，重新把脸埋回肩窝去。算了，他抗议也没用的。

边伯贤把金钟大抱到卧室里那扇巨大的落地窗面前，一扬手打开了窗帘，金钟大听见声音猛地把头从肩窝里抬起来，他震惊的看了一眼两人现在的姿势，又震惊的看了边伯贤一脸平静的脸一眼，然后震惊的开口：“你要干嘛？”

“干你呀！”边伯贤心情极好的回答了小猫咪愚蠢的问题。

边伯贤把性器从那温暖的小穴中抽出来，把金钟大抱着放在地上。

脚沾地的那一刻，金钟大双腿无力，差点扑通一声跪在地上，被边伯贤快速的圈在怀里。边伯贤低头把金钟大的耳骨轻轻地咬在嘴了，用舌尖色情的一遍遍舔舐。耳朵本来就是金钟大的敏感带，金钟大更觉得双腿发软，几乎是被边伯贤提着站在他怀里。

咬了一会儿，边伯贤松嘴了。他松开箍着金钟大的一只手，掰开先前被顶撞到殷红的臀瓣，硬挺着性器恶劣的在湿哒哒的穴口磨蹭， 金钟大被贪吃的小穴折磨到不行，低声呻吟着求饶：“呜……伯贤进来…”

这一声低低的呻吟直直的传到边伯贤的耳朵里，被其中带着的软绵绵的求饶和隐秘的情欲刺激到一挺腰用力的撞了进去。

金钟大双手扒在玻璃窗上面，手指一用力发出了难听的摩擦声，但两个人都沉浸在情欲和快感当中没有人在意那一声难听的刮擦声。

隔着玻璃窗的那种莫名的被人窥视的刺激感让两人变得格外的孟浪，边伯贤掐着金钟大的腰，一边舔舐着他耳后的敏感点，一边猛烈的抽插，而被刺激到的小穴从一开始就不停的收缩，湿漉漉的流出更多的肠液，让边伯贤抽插的更加方便。

先前射进去的精液在不停的抽插研磨中变成淫靡色情的白细沫浅浅的在金钟大被欺负到一塌糊涂的小穴旁堆了一圈。

边伯贤突然凑到金钟大耳边说话：“我们顺便来看星星吧！”

金钟大被小穴里巨大的性器操弄到耳不清目不明，听到声音，他软绵绵的问了一句：“什么？”

“我，们，来，看，星，星。”边伯贤咬着金钟大小小的耳朵一字一顿的说道。

正巧今晚的夜空万里无云，星星有规则的点缀在漆黑的夜空中。

边伯贤一边九浅一深的抽插一边跟迷瞪的金钟大咬耳朵：“你看那是猎户座，那颗暖橘色的星星是α星，那颗蓝白色的星星是猎户座的β星……”

当然金钟大一句话都听不进去，他满脑子都是边伯贤这个坏家伙怎么力气这么大，他的腰快要断了。

边伯贤对于他的家养小猫咪的情绪感知向来很准确，“做爱的”，他放弃了九浅一深的方式，说几个字就插的又狠又深，“时候”，他又恶劣地拿性器的顶端折磨金钟大小穴里的那块软肉，“不许走神啊！”

金钟大本来就委屈，这么一撞就更加的委屈了，不受控制地就带着哭腔，金豆豆啪啪啪的往下掉，“你轻点……啊，边伯贤！”

边伯贤好笑地把他家水龙头精翻过来，一边凑上去黏糊糊地亲他一边说：“哭什么啊宝宝，是怕别人不知道我把你操的有多爽吗？”

金钟大被面前的人气的直翻白眼，“我操你……”，粗鄙之语还没说完就被边伯贤堵在半路。“你操谁呀宝宝，你只能等着被我操，乖。”

说完他熟练地捞起金钟大的一条小细腿，几乎是蛮荒地顶了进去，本来停下来的水龙头精被边伯贤这一动作又弄得狼狈地哭出声来，“你好过分啊！边伯贤！”金钟大一边哭一边胡乱地用手背去抹眼泪。

 

边伯贤这才发现他的小猫咪今天带了一个红色的细长耳坠，刚刚仓惶之间也没有摘下来，还好没有弄伤小猫咪。

那耳坠约莫是由上等的玛瑙做成的，在昏暗的房间里还闪烁着泛着微弱的光。浓郁的玛瑙红和猫咪粉色的肌肤深浅相衬，看起来像是流传百世的名家名画，不小心被幸运的边伯贤一窥春色。

细长的耳坠被边伯贤撞的一直在晃荡，连耳坠划出来的弧线都无端带着一股子淫乱的气息。

边伯贤忍不住上手去摸，“之前怎么没看宝宝戴过？”

可怜金钟大一边被操还要一边分神出来回答边伯贤不合时宜的问题。

“唔……妈妈昨天才寄过来的…啊”

“很好看，我很喜欢。”

金钟大快累死了，才不想管他喜不喜欢，喝了酒就应该香甜的睡一觉，结果却被边伯贤拉着做了两场，最后一丝力气也被耗尽了。

但是他连骂边伯贤的力气都没有，只能被边伯贤圈在怀里操。

 

边伯贤承认自己是被那截细细的耳坠刺激到了，金钟大戴着的样子简直就是惊为天人。还有他从来不说金钟大抽抽涕涕的时候简直太好看了，泪水挂在脸上显得有些可怜兮兮的模样，最大限度的激发了人的施虐欲。

当然边伯贤还是克制地没有对他的小猫咪做出什么过分的行为，不然家养的猫是很容易炸毛的。

 

金钟大被压在浴缸里做的时候觉得自己整个人都要散架了。

为什么两个人明明身高一样，体重也相仿，体力差距却这么大。这不公平，金先生一边被顶得头昏脑胀，一边气呼呼地想到。

边伯贤心满意足地掐着金钟大的细腰，孟浪地把自己的性器往软汁淋漓的小穴里送的更深一些。然后敏感地发现他的小猫咪好像又走神了，“我刚刚说了没宝宝”，他突然凑近金钟大耳边，把猫咪吓了一跳。

金钟大如果生有一双猫耳朵的话，刚刚大概会被边伯贤吓得一抖。

“做爱的时候，忌，走神。”不然，会有惩罚的。边伯贤坏心眼地没有说出下一句话。直接用动作表明。

 

被抱到洗手台面前的金钟大还处在神志不太清醒的状态。被边伯贤从身后捏着下巴抬起头来的时候才清醒了一点，刚刚清醒了一点便被镜子淫靡的画面吓得一抖。

他甩甩脑袋准备把目光挪到一边，被发现被边伯贤掐得紧，动弹不得。

“看看自己呀，宝宝，看看自己多漂亮！”

边伯贤蛊惑般的在他耳边说话，声音故意放的又低又沉，可惜金钟大被镜中刺激过头，没有被蛊惑到，胡乱摇头，装出一副强势愤懑的样子，“你太过分了！边伯贤！”

可惜声音暴露了他，猫咪甜腻的声线在边伯贤一晚上的努力下变得越发的腻人，如今出声还颤颤巍巍的，像一块布丁被人拨弄了一下。边伯贤不仔细听都能听出小猫压抑着的哭腔，只要他再过分一下下，怀里的小猫保准就要呜咽着哭出来。

金钟大没办法转头只好闭上眼晴，可闭上眼晴之后所有的感官都被放大，无论是边伯贤在他耳边的呼吸声还是腿间被性器顶端抵着的触感，再者，失去光线让他变得很没有安全感，他只好很没有骨气的睁开眼睛。

见金钟大睁开眼睛，边伯贤又继续哄骗到：“只要宝宝一直看着镜子，我们做完这一次就不做了，好不好？”

虽然在边伯贤心里这算不上什么欺负，可金钟大还是被这人的没脸没皮气得哭出声来，但他也不敢破口大骂，只好抽噎的求边伯贤。

“我…我不要……哥哥…”

边伯贤显然是被这一声软乎乎的哥哥愉悦到心底，他松开捏着下巴的那只手，低头吻了吻金钟大的后颈，而后捏了捏金钟大耳垂。但还是不退让一丝一毫，“我保证这是最后一次，宝宝看看镜子好不好？”

鬼使神差地，金钟大就被哄的说了好。其实也是因为边伯贤哄人很有一套。

结果被带到了浴室的另一面全身镜前，金钟大嘴一瘪就要哭，边伯贤连忙哄：“总不是要看镜子的，多看一点又没差。”

金钟大还是哭了，被边伯贤的强盗逻辑气哭的。

他平时实在是很少哭的一个人，但每每做爱不是被做哭就是被边伯贤生生气哭。

 

边伯贤托着金钟大臀肉就这么把人压在镜子旁侧的墙上。哄着金钟大侧头去看镜子。

金钟大哭得一抽一抽的还要随着边伯贤的指示去看镜子。

正巧带着耳坠的那边对着镜子，金钟大一转头就看到镜子里摇晃的红玛瑙耳坠，他出神地看了一会儿，又去看自己哭的通红的脸，还挂着几滴眼泪。他最近都没有去修理头发，额发乖顺地趴在额头，挡住了一点点视线，但不当误看事物。

金钟大的眼神只敢在自己的上半身逡巡，丝毫不敢往下多挪个几十厘米。

这种明显的小动作果然是被边伯贤发现了，他眼底带笑地温柔地把金钟大的头往下压了一点。

于是金钟大便不受控制的把自己腿间精液和淫水一塌糊涂的样子收入眼底。还有在吞吃着粗大性器的小穴，被撑到没有一丝皱褶的样子。

“哥哥……求你了……不……”

金钟大试图抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，却被边伯贤一把抓住按在头顶。

已经做好了会被边伯贤打断的准备，半路被边伯贤抓住手的金钟大没怎么吃惊，只好负气地闭上眼晴。

意外的，边伯贤没管他闭上的猫眼睛，他出神地望着被自己抓在手里纤细的手腕，脆弱又美丽，白皙的肌肤下显露出青紫色的血脉出来。用黑色的皮圈绑住这双好看的手腕一定很美妙，边伯贤眯着眼睛想到。

这么想着，性器又涨大了几分，挤压着小穴里的淫水。边伯贤凑近了舔舐猫咪通红的耳朵，刺激的猫咪居然直接射了出来。

金钟大动动手腕，想要挣脱开来，“想抱抱…”

一晚上哭了这么多次，眼睛周围早就红了一圈，边伯贤听话的松开手，小猫咪立马就缠了上来。

他咬了咬边伯贤肩头，“哥哥怎么还不射？我好困呀…”

边伯贤双手环着他的腰背，又把他往自己怀里紧了紧，调笑着开口：“别慌，哥哥马上射给你。”

话音刚落金钟大就被滚烫的精液烫的整个人一抖。

漫漫长夜终于要结束了，他昏昏沉沉的想。


End file.
